Miss Central
by Irulan S
Summary: Hay un concurso en Ciudad Central. Roy encomienda a Ed y a Al a encontrar a una chica perfecta para que se pueda infiltrar, ya que parece haber algo extraño ahí. ¿Serán capaces de ver que enfrente de ellos está la chica perfecta? ESTE FIC ESTA EN COMA
1. Chapter 1

"**_Miss Central"_**

_**by: Sophie**_

"¿Cómo dijiste?" Inquirió Edward Elric creyendo no haber oído bien.

"Joven, educada, hermosa, dulce, delicada, y fuerte" Enumero Roy Mustang con una sonrisa en los labios. Los hermanos Elric, sentados frente a él se miraron extrañados.

"¿Esa es nuestra misión?" Chistó Edward "Déjame entender Mustang, regreso luego de cuatro años a Central, después de haber cruzado la puerta y recuperarme del todo, seguido de haber renovado mi certificado de Alquimista Nacional, ¿Y la primera misión que nos encargas a mi hermano y a mí, es encontrar a una tipa que tenga todas esas cualidades?" Gruñó bastante molesto.

"¿Y por qué no la señorita Hawkeye?" Señaló Alphonse a la rubia mujer, sentada del otro lado de la oficina arreglando varios papeles en su escritorio.

"Eh… bueno" Comenzó a explicar el poderoso Fuhrer, pero Riza sacó su arma, apuntando a la frente de su jefe sin siquiera mirarlo "¡No creo que le interese el trabajo!" Aseguró y Riza guardó su arma nuevamente. Roy sonrió nervioso, y Edward y Alphonse se miraron incrédulos.

"Bien, bien, aceptamos la misión. Pero…" Agregó el mayor de los Elric mirando seriamente al Fuhrer "¿Por qué rayos debemos de buscar a una mujer así?"

Como única respuesta Roy aventó contra el escritorio una revista. Alphonse la tomó y la leyó para su hermano y él. Resultó ser una propaganda de un concurso de belleza, tal parecía, que el concurso era el más grande que se había hecho en años, y que se coronaría a _"Miss Central_" después de una serie de pruebas a diferentes jovencitas, donde para inscribirte los únicos requisitos necesarios era ser: educada, dulce y delicada. No podía estar más claro que Roy se había encargado de agregar a su misión que la elegida también fuera joven, hermosa y fuerte.

"¡Oh! El cuartel trata de inmiscuirse en asuntos publicitarios" Ironizó Edward burlonamente. Roy aventó una carta contra el escritorio. Alphonse la agarró y la leyó.

"Es una amenaza, dice que si el Cuartel no consigue cancelar el concurso, matará a todas las aspirantes, y que es un Alquimista, además"

"Es más que obvio que el Cuartel ya intentó cancelarlo, pero no nos podemos involucrar en asuntos publicitarios" Explicó Roy "Por eso decidimos infiltrar a alguien, y pues, ahí entra su misión"

"¿Para que infiltrar a alguien?"

"Creemos que el Alquimista no es _él_ sino _ella_" Concluyó vanamente "Así que con alguien adentro la detendremos, ¿entienden?"

"¿Y si solo resulta ser una broma?"

"Entonces conocerá por qué me nombraron Fuhrer" Varios papeles enfrente de Roy comenzaron a incendiarse, y Riza bastante molesta comenzó a tirotear a su jefe para que apagara sus _arrebatos_. Así, entre balas y flamazos, los hermanos consiguieron salir del despacho del Fuhrer a salvo, pero bastante nerviosos por su nueva misión.

"Creo que es la más difícil que hemos tenido" Suspiró desalentado Edward, y su hermano sonrió diciéndole que fueran a tomar un helado para pensar qué hacer. Poco después salieron del cuartel a paso lento, sin hablar entre ellos, pero repasando mentalmente las características de la joven.

"_Joven, educada, hermosa, dulce, delicada, y fuerte_" Pensaba Alphonse, y de pronto miró pasar por la ventana de la heladería a Armstrong "¡LO TENGO!"

"¿Qué?" Chistó Edward mirando raro a su hermano "¿Qué tienes?"

"¡LA HERMANA MENOR DEL MAYOR ARMSTRONG!"

"¿…la tienes?" Repitió aún más extrañado, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se le cayó una bola de su helado de chocolate "¿ES TU NOVIA, Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?"

"¿…qué?" Ahora la bola de helado de vainilla de Alphonse se cayó "¡NO! No me refería a eso nii-san, sino a que ella puede ser la candidata perfecta"

"¡Ahhh! Pero es rara"

"Bueno sí… es rara" Aceptó desalentado "Entonces, no" Y nuevamente el silencio reinó.

"_Joven, educada, hermosa, dulce, delicada, y fuerte_" Pensaba Edward y de pronto vio a una chica de cabello completamente rosa, paseando por la calle "¡OH SÍ!"

"Hermano, ya te he dicho que no te pongas de caliente en la calle" Gruñó Alphonse.

"¿…qué? ALPHONSE NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESAS COSAS"

"Ah, lo siento, es que después del programa que estabas viendo ayer en la noche, pues…"

"ME REFERÍA A ROZE" Interrumpió muy sonrojado.

"¿ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ROZE CON ESAS COCHINADAS, NII-SAN?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Gritó y ahora todas las personas que estaban tomado helado ahí también se les quedaron viendo raro "Me refería a la candidata" Puntualizó en voz baja, tratando de controlar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

"¡Ahhh!" Comprendió Al "Pero claro, ahora mismo vamos al otro lado del planeta por ella, eh, además no creo que le interese mucho a ella"

"Sí, tienes razón" Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Al miró a través del vidrio del local, realmente no tenía idea de quién podría ser la indicada. Justo entonces creyó por un momento ver una melena rubia que él conocía entre la gente, buscó un poco y confirmó lo que pensó.

"¡WINRY!"

"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE WINRY? ES LA MEEENOS INDICADA PARA ESO" Alegó Edward.

"No, no, nii-san, no me refería a eso, sino que es Winry" Y señaló a la joven del otro lado de la acera sonriéndole a un completo desconocido.

"¿Qué hace con ese tipo?" Gruñó Edgar parándose y saliendo de la heladería. Al pensó, con gracia, que Edward era muy celoso, y que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sentía realmente. Sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa, con propina extra por el batidillo de helado de chocolate y vainilla.

Salió con calma y llegó justo a la mitad de la discusión.

"Solo trataba de ayudar a la hermosa dama, enano" Se excusó el desconocido con Edward.

"¿ME DIJISTE TAN ENANO QUE PUEDO PASAR COMO EL REY DE LOS INSECTOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS DEL PLANETA Y QUE NESECITAS UNA SUPERLUPA PARA A PENAS DISTINGUIRME EH?" Chilló y Winry, el desconocido y Alphonse pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Ay, Edward, por favor" Se quejó Winry, luego le sonrió al desconocido "Gracias, pero ya te dije que no estaba perdida, aquí están mis hermanos"

"YA ESCUCHASTE" Rugió Ed, y Al soltó un suspiro mirando a Winry con una sonrisa.

"Cielos, que joven tan dulce" Suspiró el desconocido mirando embobadamente a Winry que sonrió nerviosa. Ed se enojó mucho más, ya que lo habían ignorado.

"Ay no, no soy nada dulce" Rió sonrojándose un poco,

"¡Y educada!" Gimió el anónimo.

"YA DÉJALA" Interrumpió nuevamente Ed.

"¡Cállate, Ed!" Chistó molesta Winry golpeándolo con su llave inglesa.

"¡Y fuerte!" Gritó "¡Eres la chica perfecta!" Aseguró tomándole las manos a la rubia mientras sus ojos se encendían en estrellitas.

"¿Hermosa, joven, dulce, educada y fuerte?" Murmuró impresionado Alphonse, sonrió victorioso y jaló a Ed un poco apartados de Winry y su nuevo amigo.

"¡Espera, deja mato al idiota!" Pataleó desesperado Ed, pero Al le sacaba una cabeza de alto, así que no pudo contra él "¿Qué haces? Acaso ¿No ves que se quiere aprovechar de Winry?"

"¡Shhh! Nii-san ¿no lo ves?"

"¡CLARO QUE LO VEO POR ESO LO QUIERO MATAR!"

"¡Frena un poco tus celos, y escúchame!"

"¿CELOS?. ¿YO?"

"¡SHHH!" Gimió desesperado Al y lo miró a los ojos "Nii-san, Winry es perfecta para la candidata"

"¿…cómo?"

"Ya escuchaste, piénsalo, es fuerte, y no neguemos que Win es linda"

"¡Claro que es lin…. Quiero decir, no me convence"

"Nii-san, piénsalo, por favor"

"Pero,… es que… imagínate que todo mundo la ande viendo por que es una candidata, además, con los depravados y pervertidos que hay por aquí…"

Al frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a su hermano, luego sonrió burlonamente, comenzando a temblar levemente, hasta soltar una enorme carcajada.

"No quieres que miren a Winry, la quieres toda para ti" Canturreó y Ed se sonrojó violentamente.

"¡NO ES ESO!"

"Entonces dame UNA sola razón para que no concurse Winry"

"Eh… bueno ella, ella…"

¡¡¡PPAAAFFFFF!

Ambos voltearon para ver qué había sido ese tremendo golpe, y miraron al desconocido tirado en el suelo con remolinitos en los ojos y una marca en su mejilla. Winry frente a él estaba enojada y con la mano extendida.

"¿LO PUEDEN CREER? ESTE INVECIL ME DIJO QUE SI QUERÍA PARTISIPAR EN UN ESTÚPIDO CONCURSO DE BELLEZA, Y QUE ÉL ME PATROCINARÍA" Gritó acercándose a ellos roja de coraje "Como si fuera tan superficial" Bufó poniéndose su típico broche para sostenerse el cabello, como Riza "¿Qué clase de idiota pelmazo me pediría algo así?"

"Je, je, claro, ¡quién lo haría!" Rió nerviosamente Alphonse, y Ed miró aterrado al tipo desmayado pensando que así podían terminar ellos.

"¿Les sucede algo?" Inquirió mirándolos confundida.

"No, no, que va… solo que nos extrañamos de verte en Central, Win"

"Ah, es que necesitaba unas refacciones, hoy en la noche regreso al pueblo, de hecho, por eso los buscaba, para verlos, por que desde que volvieron a renovar su certificado de Alquimistas, se han olvidado de mí"

"Win, eso es mentira, y lo sabes, te escribimos mucho, y además pasamos tres meses juntos cuando Ed volvió" Se excusó Alphonse, y Win le sonrió triste.

"Claro,… tres meses" Bajó la mirada, y Ed se sintió mal, si tan solo hubiera una manera de tenerla cerca de ellos todo el tiempo. Entonces un papel se estrelló contra su cara debido al viento, se lo quitó y miró una propaganda del concurso de belleza _Miss Central_. Miró nuevamente a Winry y se mordió la lengua, estaba pensando en una tontería, pero ella así estaría con él,… es decir, con ambos,

"Win… ¿y si te digo que te puedes quedar con nosotros?"

"¿Cómo, Ed? Pero si… siempre dicen que es muy peligroso y que no quieren ponerme en peligro, y que les estorbaría, y que se sentirían más tranquilos si yo estoy en el pueblo, y…"

"¡Sé lo que decimos!" Interrumpió "Pero hay una manera, solo prométeme no romperme la cara cuando te la diga"

"¡Lo prometo!" Saltó emocionada y lo miró esperanzada.

Entonces Ed giró el papel que tenía aún en sus manos hacia Winry, y la rubia miró la propaganda.

"¿Ahhh?" Soltó Winry.

_**Notas, autora…**_

_**¡Hola, hola! Segundo fic de Full Metal, espero les guste, dejen reviews para que continúe y volveré pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Miss Central"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

El mundo está lleno de misterios, de lugares increíbles e insospechados, llenos de peligros y horrores, de seres monstruosos, feroces y aterradores, que ningún humano se atrevería a enfrentar jamás. Sin embargo, dentro de la raza humana, existen aquellos grandes héroes, capaces de hacer cosas que nadie, y enfrentar estos mismos horrores sin una pizca de miedo. Aquellas intrépidas figuras que utilizan los elementos para sus hazañas, se hacen llamar Alquimistas, y son las personas más valientes, poderosas e inverosímiles del planeta, ellos jamás le tendrían miedo a nada, pero por sobre todos los Alquimistas, se encuentra el más feroz, el más implacable y grande de ellos: El Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

"¿ME DIJISTE GORDA?" Rugió Winry Rockbell, a punto del colapso nervioso.

"¡Nooooo!" Aseguró Roy bastante nervioso, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, y buscando desesperadamente a su guardaespaldas para protegerlo. Pero, Riza se encontraba muy divertida de la situación.

Claro, que siempre hay miedos con los que ningún hombre se podrá enfrentar jamás.

"¡RÉPITEMELO, MUSTANG!" Chilló la rubia bajándose del banquillo donde se encontraba parada y arremangándose el vestido de seda miel, casi rompiendo el tacón de doce centímetros que costó una millonada, y dejando a la costurera aterrada mirando como un hilo en su mano que se iba deshaciendo del holán del vestido.

"Y-Yo te ju-juro qu-e noo te d-ije gor-daa" El Fuhrer sintió cerca de Hawkeye, y corrió hasta pararse atrás de ella "¡Solo decía que necesitas dos kilos menos para estar dentro del rango permitido del concurso!" Dijo esta vez completamente tranquilo de tener a Riza frente a él.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Exclamó Ed entrando al cuarto "Parece que nuestro querido Roy Mustang se ha ablandado mucho, dime Riza¿Cómo lograste que este tipo fuera más humano?"

"La pregunta no entra en el rango que sostengo dentro de la milicia" Gruñó Riza bastante sonrojada, Ed soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno, bueno¿Qué pasa aquí, por qué tanto alboroto?" Preguntó Al mirando a Winry.

"¡ME DIJO GORDA!" Señaló Rockbell corriendo hasta Al (deshilachando más el holán, de pasada) y jalándole suavemente la manga de su chaqueta como una niña chiquita que se queja con su papá. Edward miró curioso la escena, penando que era obvio que después de cuatro años, Winry y Alphonse hubieran hecho mucho más fuerte su relación,… más estrecha quizás también.

"Yo solo digo que con dos kilos menos estaría en la talla que el resto de las aspirantes" Explicó Roy extendiendo unos papeles donde venía el historial de cada aspirante, ya que Riza se había encargado de investigar todo sobre cada candidata, en parte para que Winry pasara todas las pruebas, y en parte para tratar de ubicar a la Alquimista. Pero no habían logrado encontrar nada, sin embargo, cuando Roy leyó que todas estaban por lo menos dos kilos abajo que el peso de Winry y creyó conveniente ponerla en el peso "ideal" del concurso.

"Se me hace absurdo" Opinó Edward "Yo creo que ella está muy bien así" Dijo sin pensar y Winry se sonrojó. Ed, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó también "Quiero decir, no quiero que mi _hermanita_ sea una anoréxica como todas esas tipas" Corrigió y la sonrisa de Winry se borró.

"_Claro Winry, eres su hermanita¿ya lo habías olvidado?_" Se reclamó mentalmente la rubia, y Riza carraspeó un poco llamando la atención.

"Siento entrometerme, pero creo que Full Metal tiene razón, la señorita Rockbell se ve muy bien así"

"Bueno, ya todos de acuerdo…" Afirmó Al llevando a Winry hasta el banquillo y tomándola de la cintura la levantó fácilmente, colocándola encima y sonriéndole "…entonces deja que te arreglen ese holán para que quede listo tu vestido, Win"

"Claro" Sonrió, y Ed se sintió completamente exiliado de la escena, sintiendo a Winry y a su hermano tan lejos,… pero juntos. Por un momento sintió muchos celos de Alphonse, y se sintió aún peor de darse cuenta de eso, ya que adoraba a su hermanito después de todo.

Al y Ed se miraron buscando algo donde sentarse, ya que habían estado investigado toda la mañana a los manager de cada candidata, y estaban muy cansados. Era una habitación pequeña, de paredes en muchos tonos de rosas, en medio estaba un espejo completo de marco de oro, donde se reflejaba Winry en su banquillo y a la costurera componiendo el holán. Del otro lado estaba una mesilla blanca con dos tazas de té, donde Roy y Riza leían bastantes papeles del trabajo, y del otro lado había un sillón escarlata que daba al banquillo donde Winry estaba. Ed y Al tomaron asiento en el sillón y se dedicaron a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Ed, aprovechó, para mirar perfectamente bien a Winry. El vestido miel brillaba divinamente con la luz que entraba del Sol, era pegado del pecho y el torso, se amarraba en la nuca, dejando un escote profundo en toda la espalda, para que luego la falda se alzara levemente debido al holán aperlado. Se alcanzaban a ver los altos tacones abiertos dorados, con un detalle de brillantes en el centro que era bastante sencillo pero bonito. El cabello lo traía completamente recogido, dejando escapar sus dos clásicos mechones, pero se los habían enchinado un poco, y tenía un broche de brillantes. Winry se veía sus propias manos, ambas cubiertas por guantes dorados, pero un guante le llegaba a la muñeca y el otro al codo, era un toque algo loco que había dejado el diseñador, pero que definitivamente, se veía increíble.

Edward se sonrojó de verla tan hermosa, él mismo era conciente de que su amiga incluso con sus ropas de trabajo era divina, pero así… como una princesa, simplemente era sublime. Entonces, Winry levantó la mirada contra el espejo, y vio sonrojada el reflejo de Ed mirándola. Azules y dorados se encontraron, mezclándose en el choque de miradas de ambos, ninguno podía apartar la vista del otro.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Exclamó Roy interrumpiendo el momento "Full Metal ha crecido¡ahhh! Y pensar que yo lo vi muchachito, cuando aún creía que las niñas no tenían importancia, y ahora mírenlo, no le quita la vista de encima a Rockbell" Rió divertido, y Riza alzó la mirada hacia un Ed completamente sonrojado y furioso, luego la dirigió hacia Winry que se había desequilibrado y casi caído del banquillo, y sonrió tan divertida como su jefe.

"Ya ves, Flame, hay algunos que maduran tarde" Rió Alphonse, y su hermano lo miró aún más enojado.

"¡Te desconozco como mi hermano, Alphonse!" Chistó parándose, Al lo miró con una sonrisa "¿Cómo es posible que apoyes más a ese engreído que a tu propio hermano?"

"Yo solo digo la verdad" Asintió encogiéndose de hombros, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el azoto de la puerta. Ed se había ido "No te preocupes Win, le cuesta trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos, pero ya verás que le ganará pronto a su estúpido orgullo" Y le guiñó un ojo a la sonrojadísima rubia.

"¡Ahhh! Que mono Ed" Y sonrió descaradamente Roy, encantado de haber hecho enojar de esa manera a Edward "Por cierto, señora Polkins, espero termine ya el vestido, por que en media hora salimos a la inauguración del concurso" Le dijo a la costurera que aceleró el cocido, y Win bastante nerviosa se talló las manos.

Mientras, en las calles de Ciudad Central, Edward caminaba molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba enojado con Al, por no ayudarle, sabía que él acostumbraba siempre insinuarle cosas sobre Winry, pero siempre era cuando ambos estaban solos, no enfrente de ella y de Mustang. Llegó hasta un puente que daba al mar, miró las olas azotando las rocas, y recordó que a Winry le encantaba ir a la playa… "_¡Agh! Basta ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_" Gimió y levantó la mirada. El sol se ocultaba entre las olas, y oscurecía lentamente el cielo. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, posando su frente en sus brazos sobre el barandal. Pensó en ella, en sus sentimientos, cómo la había extrañado cuatro años del otro lado de la puerta, de cómo odiaba verla cerca de algún hombre, aun que fuera su propio hermano, de toda la infancia que tuvo junto a ella, de todo el apoyo que les brindó, de la casa que no dudó en compartirles, y en las lágrimas que derramaba por y para ambos "_¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin ella?_" Se preguntó mirando el cielo nuevamente, esta vez ya no había rastro de Sol, y se dio cuenta que seguramente ya había comenzado la estúpida inauguración del concurso. Se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo. No podía descuidarla, no podía dejar que le pasara nada, aún no entendía qué significaba esa calidez que Winry le brindaba, pero no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, y sacrificaría su vida para verla siempre feliz, así que no dejaría que en el concurso ella saliera mal.

Llegó hasta un estadio, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar, y Ed tuvo que usar muchas veces su brazo derecho para quitar de enfrente a las personas. Llegó hasta un guardia y sacó y reloj de plata.

"Full Metal Alchemist, soy el encargado de la protección del concurso" Habló jadeante y el policía lo dejó pasar junto con un saludo militar.

Ed corrió por todos los corredores que rodeaban a las gradas y al escenario, sintiendo el calor que producía tanta gente reunida, y salió cerca de las primeras filas.

"…sí, hermosa jovencita, recuérdenla, es la número 19, Janett Usui" Señaló uno de los dos conductores a la joven que se retiraba. Era morena y de cabello negro, ojos miel. Ed pensó que comparada con Winry no era nada. Y luego se asustó pensando que tal vez Winry ya había pasado y él no la había visto. Bajó la mirada triste.

"La siguiente participante viene de Rizenbool…" Ed miró impresionado su buena suerte, Winry entraba en ese momento, más hermosa que nunca, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa nerviosa "…su nombre es Winry Rockbell, denle un aplauso por favor" No faltó que lo dijera, el estadio aplaudió con alegría, pero Ed simplemente no se movía, estaba impactado.

"Dinos Winry¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?" Preguntó la otra conductora, Winry disimuladamente miró desesperada a todo el público. A Ed le pareció estar buscando a alguien.

"Bueno, sinceramente, me encanta arreglar o crear Automails, soy mecánica" Aceptó.

"¿Mecánica? Oh, vaya¿No te parece una carrera un tanto masculina?" Inquirió con sarcasmo el conductor. Winry se sonrojó, de vergüenza y de enojo, estaba quedando en ridículo frente a tanta gente, y se sintió mal por lo que dijo sobre su carrera.

En las primeras filas Roy se mordió los labios, seguramente nervioso ya que la primera impresión decidía el resto del concurso para cada candidata, y a Winry no le estaba yendo bien. Alphonse casi usa su Alquimia para matar al conductor, pero Riza lo detuvo.

Winry giró su rostro un poco, y como un milagro se encontró con Ed.

"_No le hagas caso a ese idiota_" Dijo Edward solo moviendo los labios. Y Winry se sintió tremendamente aliviada.

"Pues no" Contestó altiva y segura, mirando más que nada a Ed "De hecho, lo que acabas de decir se me hace una mentalidad por demás machista y cerrada. Como mecánica no solo estudio mucho, sino que ayudo a muchas personas a tratar de llevar una vida más normal, y no quedar sin miembros por el resto de su vida. Me gusta mi trabajo y lo que eso conlleva, aun más cuando me agradecen poder volver a caminar o comer sin ayuda de los demás" Finalizó y los conductores se miraron entre sí, el público estalló en aplausos y chiflidos.

Roy suspiró muy aliviado, y Alphonse se burló de los conductores. Mientras Winry le agradecía con la mirada a Ed.

"Bueno, ya la conocen, ella es Winry Rockbell, número 20, gracias" Terminó el conductor señalándose a Winry por donde irse, ella le sonrió al público y les hizo una reverencia.

Así, entre aplausos y halagos, Rockbell salió del escenario, feliz de haberse defendido bien, y contentísima de que Ed sí hubiera llegado a tiempo para verla.

_**Notas, autora…**_

_**¡Heme aquí!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**_Miss Central"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

Bajó cuidadosamente la revista que se suponía leía, mientras su dorada mirada buscaba a su acompañante, arrugó el entrecejo al verla en la misma posición de hacía varios minutos, soltó un suspiro desesperado y continuó leyendo, tratando de ignorarla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un comentario aflorara en sus labios…

"Si aún estas esperando que te pida una disculpa, estás perdiendo tu tiempo"

…aun que en ocasiones sería mejor guardarse sus comentarios.

Winry contuvo unos segundos la respiración por el coraje, mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus brazos cruzados, y cruzaba la pierna bruscamente, provocando que los holanes del vestido violeta le dejaran ver a Edward un poco más del muslo de la chica.

La revista cayó al suelo.

El alquimista, bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de sentir en su entrepierna decidió tomar lo más rápido posible la revista y acomodarla casualmente un poco más debajo de su estómago.

"Eres un bruto, Edward" Se quejó ella sin mirarlo a la cara "Después de lo que me dijiste, como mínimo deberías de sentir remordimiento, pero veo que te viene valiendo un cacahuate"

"¡Te equivocas!" Chistó el otro, y la rubia giró sus ojos un poco para verlo con cierta esperanza.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Claro!" Afirmó azotando un puño sobre la mesa "¡A mi me encantan los cacahuates!"

"¡IDIOTA!" Rugió Winry agarrando la mesa por debajo, y volteándola contra Edward, se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta al salir, opacando de esa manera, las carcajadas del mayor de los Elric "Es un infantil" Gruñó ella caminando por los pasillos del hermoso hotel Central, sede del concurso que no dejaba de ser la gran noticia y el cuchicheo de todos, pero Winry ya se estaba hartando de la situación, incluso los pies ya le dolían de permanecer en zapatos tan altos, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a otros más cómodos.

"¿Rockbell?" Inquirió una dulce voz detrás de ella. Winry se giró y miró sorprendida a una bellísima pelirroja de ojos azules, un poco más alta que ella y con una figura envidiable.

"_Oh no, competencia_" La rubia sonrió forzadamente "Eh… sí así me llamo"

"¡Ah vaya! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Regina Stanford" Le extendió su delicada mano, y Winry la estrechó con ánimo, la pelirroja no parecía mala, después de todo.

"_Pero no te puedes confiar, quizás ella te quiera matar_" Pensó recordando todas las advertencias que le había dicho Riza antes de dejarla en el hotel "Sí… bueno, yo ya me iba" Se trató de excusar mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cuarto.

"Oh claro, no es mi intención molestarte ¿sabes?" Rió nerviosamente mientras se giraba rápidamente, provocando un chirrido de sus tacones contra el mármol del suelo, para luego caer estrepitosamente. Winry no sabía si reírse o preocuparse.

"Eh… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡MIERDA!" Chilló la pelirroja rompiendo completamente la personalidad dulce y pasiva de dos segundos antes, para luego mirara hacia arriba y encontrarse con Winry, ambas guardaron silencio y luego se echaron a reír. Se levantó con esfuerzo mientras trataba de reacomodarse el complicado peinado que traía.

"Tranquila, para mí también es horrible traer estos zancos"

"Ah, por fin alguien normal en esta tienda de maniquíes" Ironizó y sonrió dulcemente, para con la mayor delicadeza después, se alisara el vestido.

"Regina, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien" Sonrió ampliamente Winry.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación 501, Edward tamborileaba en la mesa con sus dedos, escuchando el molesto tic-tac del reloj, y miraba insistentemente la puerta.

"¿Dónde diablos se metió?" Masculló. De pronto la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a forzarse, Edward sonrió victorioso "_No puede aguantar tanto tiempo peleada conmigo_" Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se escondió a un lado de la puerta, para asustarla cuando entrara "_Oh sí, va a morir del susto_" Se mordió los labios para contener la risa, y vio como la puerta se abría,… saltó.

"¡¡GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas" Ordenó apuntándolo a la frente con una pistola. El rubio palideció de inmediato.

"Claro" Asintió y cuando estaba a punto de levantarlas, aplaudió y luego tocó el arma, ésta se convirtió en un cubo de metal que cayó al suelo.

"Claro, un alquimista" Sonrió el hombre y luego tomó un poco de aire, al soltarlo Edward salió volando por un potente torbellino, se golpeó contra la mesa y la vista se le nubló un poco, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras volvía a aplaudir y sacaba una lanza de la pared, pero cuando su vista volvió a enfocar ya no había nadie.

"¡Se habrá llevado algo, el cabrón!" Aseguró inspeccionando el lugar, notando que únicamente el tocador de Winry parecía desacomodado "Me va a matar…" Susurró.

"Supongo que al decir eso te referirás a mí" Refunfuñó Roy entrando junto con Alphonse "¿Dónde está Rockbell?"

"Eh… ella está…en… hum…" Se llevó una mano a la nuca riendo estúpidamente, y con la otra mano se trató de apoyar en el tocador.

"¡NO TOQUES NADA!" Rugió el alquimista de fuego.

"¿POR QUÉ NO?" Chilló Edward enojado por el susto que le metió.

"Por que ahora…" Alphonse y él adoptaron una posición sexy a la vez que sacaban un escudo y una lupa, respectivamente "…es una…" Se miraron ambos y dijeron juntos "…escena del crimen"

"¿Eh?"

"Así es, hermanito, me he infiltrado al equipo de Escenas del Crimen con el propósito de saber más sobre nuestros enemigos" Explicó Alphonse poniéndose una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, mientras sonreía espléndidamente.

"¡Oh vaya!" Asintió comprendiendo "Suena bien"

"Así es, y por ahora, además de estorbar aquí, eres el principal sospechoso" Explicó Alphonse esposándolo.

"¡Oh vaya!" Asintió comprendiendo,… bueno, tardó varios segundos en entenderlo "¡¿Qué!"

"Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, o todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra"

"¡Al, no me jodas, soy TU hermano!" Chilló pataleando, Roy aguantaba la risa mirándolos salir hacia un grupo de policías "¡Además yo soy el guardaespaldas de Winry!"

"Oh si, ¿Y dónde está Rockbell?" Inquirió un sujeto con una libreta apuntando cada palabra de Edward, también traía lentes oscuros y una gorra "Si fueras realmente su guardaespaldas estarías con ella, y no en…" Alphonse y él adoptaron otra posición sexy "…la escena del crimen"

"¡Havoc ¿tú también!" Gimió Edward girando frustrado los ojos "¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO!"

Y justo del otro lado del hotel, tomando una taza de café, Winry se carcajeaba junto a su nueva amiga Regina, en la cafetería del hotel.

"Vaya, se ve que son muy lindos" Opinó la pelirroja "Ya quisiera yo tenerlos, ya que soy hija única"

"Suena mejor de lo que crees, además realmente ellos nos son mis hermanos"

"Sí, ya me lo había especificado" Se sonrieron y en ese instante sonó una alarma.

"¿Qué rayos…?" Winry miró el humo extenderse desde las cocinas hasta ellas, y llenar de inmediato todo el lugar, no se podía ver nada. De pronto, la rubia sintió como la agarraban de los brazos y alguien le hablaba al oído.

"_Perrita del gobierno, ¿crees que por ser custodiada por alquimistas no te vamos a matar? Corre o ahora mismo te aplastaremos_"

El pánico la envolvió y prefirió seguir la orden, tomando de la mano a Regina salió tan rápido como pudo de la cafetería, chocó con varios policías y bomberos pero no le importó y continuó huyendo.

Nuevamente con el, ahora preso, Edward, vemos como esta agarrado de las rejas esperando impacientemente que alguien entre a ayudarlo.

"¿Cómo es posible? Mi propio hermano, no lo puedo creer, se acaba de cobrar todas las que le hice cuando éramos niños, pero aún así, qué cruel" Gruñía desesperado, y entonces escuchó un par de chasquidos en un rincón oscuro del pasillo que tenía frente a él "¡¿Quién anda ahí!"

"¡Shh! No seas obvio, hay cámaras de seguridad, Ed, escúchame bien, y no abras la boca o en la grabación se darán cuenta"

"¡ALPHONSE TE VOY A MATAR, NADA MÁS DEJA TE PONGO LAS MANOS ENCIMA, MUÉSTRATE COBARDE!" Gritó pataleando y haciendo gestos la mar de obvios.

"¡QUE TE CALLES Y ME ESCUCHES!" Ordenó el menor, desesperado "Tuvimos que encarcelarte para que nadie se de cuenta de que soy tu hermano, Havoc estaba encubriendo todo lo que decías, en unas horas saldrás libre" Y tan rápido como apareció, Alphonse se fue.

"¿Qué? No…, Al, por favor… Al… ¡TENGO HAMBREEEE!"

"¡YO NO ROBÉ NADA!" Gritó la rubia entrando, siendo agarrada por dos policías mucho más grandes que ella "¡NO PUEDEN PROBARLO!"

"De hecho, señorita, encontramos un cabello suyo en la escena del crimen" Explicó un hombre detrás de Winry, por los lentes y la gorra no se podía distinguir quién era. Le enseñaba un cabello dorado agarrado entre sus blancos guantes.

"¡Y eso qué!" Chistó "¡Pudo habérseme caído!"

"Estaba dentro de la caja registradora" Culminó el hombre abriendo la celda de Edward y metiéndola "El juicio se llevará a cabo dentro de cuatro horas, ya que hay uno antes"

"¿CUATRO HORAS?" Gritó Rockbell "¡PERO EN CUATRO HORAS TENGO QUE IR AL CONCURSO!"

"Oh… lo siento" Se disculpó hipócritamente mientras se iba. Winry se pescó de las barras de acero completamente furiosa.

"¿DE QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EL JUICIO QUE VA ANTES? DÍGAME ¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO?"

"Yo"

Winry se giró y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Edward frente a ella. Ambos guardaron silencio, aún un poco incómodos por la pelea que habían tenido en la mañana, y la joven se giró dándole la espalda. Edward se mordió los labios, no tenía ni idea de por qué Winry estaba ahí encerrada con él, pero si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, si le hubiera pedido una disculpa, probablemente nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado.

"Eh… Win…"

"Cállate, no quiero saber de ti" Gruñó agitando su cabello. El rubio se sintió mal y se le acercó un poco.

"Diablos, vamos Win, realmente no quise decir lo que dije"

"Sí claro"

"En serio"

"No te creo"

"Pues es la verdad"

"No"

"Sí"

"NO"

"SÍ"

"¡NO!"

"¡SÍ!" Ella se giró encarándolo, ahora solo había centímetros entre ambos "¡EDWARD FUISTE UN BRUTO, PIDEME UNA DISCULPA!"

"Bien, bien, ¿Me perdonas?" Masculló girando los ojos.

"No lo estás sintiendo, no eres sincero" Se quejó ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿Qué? Tú no puedes saber qué estoy o no estoy sintiendo, ¡lo dije en serio!"

"Pues quiero que lo hagas bien, vamos di: _Winry, preciosa y hermosa amiga, te juro por lo que mas quiero que yo no te dije tan terrible y espantosa cosa, la cual fue… fue…_" Winry miró al techo de la celda, y movió sus manos nerviosa, Edward la miró impresionado.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Se carcajeó el rubio "¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas el qué te dije!"

"¡No es eso! Solo quiero que tú completes lo que dije, así que empieza ahora si no quieres que realmente me enoje, Edward Elric"

"Muy bien, muy bien" Soltó un suspiro resignadamente, y se preguntó cómo rayos era posible que ella lo convenciera de hacer esa ridiculez, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrar que le podía ganar a su orgullo, así que tomó aire "Winry, preciosa y hermosa amiga, te juro por lo que más quiero que yo no te dije tan terrible cosa, la cual fue que… hum… que…" La miró nervioso mientras trataba de disimular "…que…"

"¡Tú tampoco lo recuerdas!" Gritó ella echándose a reír. Ed la miró unos momentos y luego se rió con ella "¡Estábamos peleados por algo que ya no nos acordamos, que infantiles!"

"¡Sí!" Asintió Ed, y las risas fueron calmándose, quedando nuevamente en silencio. Él la miró con cariño y le puso una mano en su desnudo hombro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel "Sea como sea, Win, lo siento" Le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

"Oh Ed, eres un bruto" Dijo para luego echársele al cuello, mientras lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**¡No mas retrazo, he vuelto!**_


End file.
